King's Heart
by Hinoko.Fire.Forever
Summary: E se Yuuri houvesse tido conhecimento sobre o fato de que ele seria o rei de Shin Makoku muito antes? E se ele houvesse sido instruído e preparado para assumir o trono? E se ele fosse para lá não com 15, mas 20 anos? E se ele fosse capaz de ouvir a voz de Suzana Julia? Intrigas, conspirações, revoluções, guerras, ganância e romance.
1. Chapter 1

**KING'S HEART**

_Autora: Hinoko Fire Forever_

_Sinopse: E se Yuuri houvesse tido conhecimento sobre o fato de que ele seria o rei de Shin Makoku muito antes? E se ele houvesse sido instruído e preparado para assumir o trono? E se ele fosse para lá não com 15, mas 20 anos? E se ele fosse capaz de ouvir a voz de Suzana Julia? Milhões de possibilidades se abrem diante da força de vontade e sabedoria de um rei muito mais bem preparado. Intrigas, conspirações, revoluções, guerras, ganância e romance. Uma história na qual cada passo poderá decidir o futuro de muitos._

_Notas: Kyou Kara Maou não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

As pessoas sentadas nas arquibancadas estavam envolvidas por um silêncio tenso, que ninguém ali parecia ter coragem de romper. Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas, a família Shibuya era aquela que se encontrava mais tensa e ansiosa. Aquela era a grande final do torneio nacional de esgrima, no qual o membro mais novo da família Shibuya estava participando como um dos finalista. Não havia sido uma competição fácil e, para Shibuya Yuuri havia sido a semana mais movimentada de sua vida. Treinos e confrontos com excelentes esgrimistas. Agora, chegava o momento da verdade, no qual demonstraria se ele era ou não apto a vencer aquele torneio.

Através de sua máscara, os olhos negros observavam a forma rígida com que seu adversário segurava o sabre. Mesmo que ele estivesse usando roupas pesadas e adequadas para proteção durante o combate, Yuuri ainda era capaz de detectar pequenos detalhes que indicavam perfeitamente a condição muscular em que seu adversário se encontrava. Devia isso ao chefe de seu pai, Bob, que havia sido seu tutor durante os últimos sete anos e lhe ensinado desde diplomacia a defesa pessoal.

Yuuri percebeu que seu adversário apertava com mais força o punho do sabre.

'_Está vindo. Cabeça_.' sussurrou a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça. Dois segundos depois, quase como se fosse tudo feito em câmera lenta, Yuuri viu seu adversário erguer o sabre no ar, para então descê-lo com velocidade contra sua cabeça. Então, seu corpo inteiro se moveu em uma perfeita mistura de instinto e treinamento.

Sua perna esquerda deslizou, movendo seu quadril para o lado, enquanto seu braço direito - com o qual segurava o sabre - se erguia e bloqueava o avanço do sabre inimigo. O silêncio pareceu ficar mais pesado, enquanto todos observavam a cena. O corpo de Yuuri inclinado para o lado e a lâmina de seu sabre erguido, que mantinha a ponta do sabre inimigo a poucos milímetros de sua máscara.

Yuuri sorriu. Seus próximos movimentos foram rápidos e precisos. Cinco golpes seguidos. Três deles acertaram as áreas válidas e o quinto levou seu adversário a pisar na penúltima marca do campo. Mesmo com as máscaras, ele pode ouvir seu adversário praguejar e atacar logo em seguida. Provavelmente, seria muito mais difícil desviar e bloquear os golpes se seu adversário não atacasse de forma tão bruta e óbvio, - e não houvesse a voz dela lhe apontando com mais clareza a direção dos golpes.

Sete golpes foram desferidos por seu adversário. Apenas dois haviam lhe acertado - um no antebraço direito e outro na cintura. Porém, mesmo com sete golpes, tudo o que ele havia sido capaz de fazer, foi que Yuuri ficasse sobre a linha de guarda.

Ele não era tão bom assim. Provavelmente, havia chegado a final usando o método mais antigo entre os esgrimista: ataque. Era um bom método, mas contra alguém menor e com mais flexibilidade e agilidade, como era o caso de Yuuri, não dava grandes resultados.

O cronômetro estava perto de marcar dois minutos. Ele não queria prolongar aquilo para o segundo tempo.

Com uma série rápida, Yuuri avançou contra seu adversário, desferindo dez golpes. Ele tentou bloqueá-los, mas dessa vez Yuuri não lhe permitiu que o fizesse. E foi no último golpes, sete segundos antes da sirene que anunciaria o intervalo de um minuto, Yuuri atingiu exatamente o local centro do peito do esgrimista. Um segundo de silêncio e, como se fosse movimento em câmera lenta, Yuuri observou seu adversário se desequilibrar e cair de bunda no chão, exatamente sobre a penúltima linha.

O som da sirene soou por todo o salão.

- Partida encerrada! Vencedor, Shibuya! - gritou o juiz, erguendo a bandeira verde e apontando para Yuuri.

A plateia explodiu em aplausos e vivas, enquanto Yuuri retirava a máscara e soltava um suspiro de cansaço, revelando seu bonito rosto e cabelos negros suados. Nem bem fez isso, e se viu sendo atacado por um dos abraços sufocantes de sua mãe, que gritava de alegria histérica. Shouri - seu irmão mais velho - botou a mão pesada contra sua cabeça e a bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos suados, fazendo soltar um resmungo de irritação. Já seu pai, Shouma, parecia que acabaria asfixiado de tanto chorar falando coisas desconectas como 'Meu Yuu cresceu tanto' e 'Estou tão orgulhoso'.

Foi com um pouco de dificuldade que Yuuri conseguiu se desvencilhar de sua família, para ir até o pódio e receber sua medalha e o troféu que havia conquistado naquele torneio.

No momento em que subiu no pódio do primeiro lugar, Yuuri foi surpreendido ao ver que a pessoa que estava lhe entregando a medalha e o troféu era a secretária de Bob, Natasha. A loira lhe sorriu, colocando a medalha ao redor de seu pescoço e lhe entregando o troféu dourado. Então, ela se aproximou, como se fosse lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Porém, não foi isso que ela fez. Tudo o que Natasha fez, foi lhe sussurrar três palavras.

- Está na hora.

Natasha voltou a se afastar com um sorriso.

Yuuri ficou em silêncio e totalmente desligado durante os minutos seguintes da cerimonia de premiação, deixando qualquer movimentos e gesto sendo decidido pelo piloto automático.

Havia chegado a hora. A hora pela qual Yuuri esteve sendo preparado desde que tinha doze anos, quando soube da verdade sobre sua origem. A hora de assumir o trono de Shin Makoku e o título de Maou.

Poderia parecer estranho, ou até mesmo fantasioso, mas essa era a mais pura verdade. Ele, Shibuya Yuuri, era o próximo Rei Demônio. A lembrança do dia em que Bob lhe contou ainda o divertia um pouco, pois havia pensado que tudo era uma grande brincadeira e logo estariam todos rindo de sua reação. Ingenuidade compreensível, mas mesmo assim ingenuidade. Bob nunca havia feito brincadeiras, ou piadas. E depois de vinte minutos, Yuuri foi capaz de compreender que aquilo tudo não era uma simples brincadeira. Shouma e Bob eram mazukus de sangue puro, sendo que seus antepassados vieram de Shin Makoku. Sua mãe era uma humana normal, o que fazia dele e de seu irmão mestiços. Metade humanos e metades mazukus. Segundo seu pai, nem ele e nem Shouri saberiam desse detalhe, até que completassem a maioridade da Terra - 21 anos -, pois era desnecessário que soubessem sobre isso antes desse tempo. Foi então que a segunda 'bomba' foi jogada no colo de um pequeno Yuuri de inocentes doze anos: o motivo de estar sendo informado da origem de seu sangue, era porque ele não era um mazuku qualquer. Ele era o rei!

Saber disso, quase o havia matado de susto. Ele era o próximo rei a ser coroado, sendo que o povo de Shin Makoku estava nas mãos do Conselho das Dez Famílias Nobres, enquanto o trono estava completamente vazio - ao que parecia, a rainha anterior havia renunciado antes de Yuuri nascer. Ele ainda ria sozinho, ao lembrar-se de sua reação tão infantil, querendo fugir daquilo. Levou três dias para que seus pais, Bob, Natasha e José Rodrigues conseguissem convencê-lo de que não havia como fugir de sua responsabilidade. Seu destino de ascender ao trono não era marcado por seu sangue, mas sim por sua alma. A alma de Suzana Julia von Wincott. Oh, eles também haviam feito a gentileza de amolecer sua decisão, ao narrarem o bonito e nobre sacrifício feito pela nobre filha da família Wincott, que havia aceitado morrer para permitir o nascimento do próximo Maou. Como ele poderia fugir, depois de saber que uma garota inocente havia aceitado morrer, para que ele nascesse para ser o rei? Só se ele não tivesse nem um pingo de caráter!

Depois de ter aceitado seu destino, a vida de Yuuri mudou muito. Ele precisou focar-se inteiramente em seu treinamento para ser um rei. Não um enfeite bonito, que ficaria sentado no trono, apenas esperando que todos a sua volta resolvessem seus problemas. Não. Isso havia sido algo que ele havia decidido, no momento em que aceitou o fato de que seria rei. Se era para ser um rei, então que fosse um rei de verdade. Um rei que agisse e não ficasse apenas sentado, como um boneco sem vida. Essa havia sido sua decisão. Foi por isso que Bob havia se tornado seu tutor. Quem melhor para ensiná-lo a ser um Maou, do que o próprio Maou da Terra? Provavelmente, ninguém poderia ser melhor para isso.

Seis anos de sua vida foram dedicados a esse treinamento. Aulas de etiqueta, cultura, literatura, diplomacia, defesa corporal, equitação, esgrima, sociologia, artes, filosofia, economia... aulas que ele nem mesmo lembrava o nome. Tudo para lhe darem a base de como ser um rei. E agora, aos seus vinte anos, finalmente havia chegado o momento pelo qual havia se preparado tanto. O momento de subir ao trono.

'_Ureshi. Vamos revê-lo_.' Sussurrou mais uma vez a voz dela, - a voz de Suzana Julia. Desde que podia se lembrar, Yuuri sempre esteve em contato com a alma de Julia. Porém, apenas depois que entrou em contato com seu elemento - a água -, quando tinha treze anos, é que ele foi capaz de, deliberadamente, foi capaz de se comunicar com Julia. Antes disso, ele só era capaz de ter 'sensações' que eram transmitidas pela alma de Julia.

Yuuri não pode deixar de sorrir ao escutar aquilo. Julia deveria estar realmente feliz por poder rever seus amigos tão queridos. Ele também estava feliz, de certa forma. Havia se preparado muito para aquilo, porém, haviam outros sentimentos plantados em seu coração.

Ansiedade. Tristeza. Insegurança.

Ansiedade pela nova etapa que iniciaria em sua vida. Tristeza por ter de se afastar de sua família. Insegurança pelo peso da responsabilidade que a coroa colocaria sobre seus ombro.

o(n_n)o

_2 dias depois..._

Após o fim do torneio, Natasha havia comunicado sua família que a hora havia chegado e entregado a todos uma passagem para o Arizona, onde eles se encontrariam com Bob, para que esse enviasse Yuuri para Shin Makoku. Foi um dia inteiro para que conseguissem arrumar e empacotar todas as coisas de Yuuri, sendo que o fato de Shouri ficar reclamando que era 'cedo demais' para ele assumir o trono, não havia ajudado muito no ritmo da arrumação. Miko havia insistido que ele deveria levar seus troféus e medalhas, já que elas eram símbolo de sua capacidade. E depois de horas viajando, a família Shibuya havia finalmente chegado a residência do Maou da Terra.

Agora, eles estavam no quintal da casa de Bob, onde havia uma grande piscina que seria usada para transportar o futuro rei. Dentro da piscina já haviam sete caixotes de madeira envernizada e enrolada em plástico, para não deixar a água adentrar. A beira da piscina toda a família Shibuya se despedia do membro mais novo da família.

- Lembre-se Yuu, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre poderá contar com a sua família. - falou Shouma, depois de dar um longo e forte abraço no filho.

- Eu sei pai, mas não diga isso como se fosse a última vez a gente fosse se ver. Só porque vou ser rei, não quer dizer que vou mudar. Continuarei sendo o mesmo Yuuri. - sorriu de forma descontraída e infantil.

- Aqui Yuu-chan, fiz seu obento favorito. - falou, estendendo para o filho um bento embrulhado em um lenço xadrez roxo e azul, que estava envolvido por plástico.

Yuuri sorriu, aceitando o bento. Ele poderia ter dito que era desnecessário, afinal, não era como se não fosse haver comida em Shin Makoku. Porém, ele nunca teria dito isso. Não apenas para evitar magoar sua mãe, que era sempre tão sensível. Mas, principalmente, porque - no fundo de seu coração - aquele obento era mais do que necessário. Era o comida feita com carinho e amor por sua mãe. Ficaria um bom tempo sem vê-la e sem provar daquela comida cheia de carinho e amor materno.

- Arigato mama - agradeceu, decidindo por chamar sua mãe pela forma mais carinhosa, como sabia que ela tanto gostava.

Miko sorriu ao escutar o 'mama', abraçando o filho com força e deixando que algumas lágrimas escapassem.

- Cuide-se Yuu-chan. Lembre-se que sempre vai poder contar com sua mama, mesma estando tão longe.

Se afastaram e Yuuri olhou para seu irmão, que estava fazendo uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Shouri sempre havia sido um irmãos do tipo super-protetor, sempre colocando o bem estar e a segurança de Yuuri como sua mais alta prioridade. Não importava quantas vezes Yuuri dissesse que não precisava ser protegido, Shouri ainda assim sempre tentava cuidar do irmão, pois para ele, Yuuri ainda era aquele mesmo garotinho que a mãe forçava a usar vestidos e laços de fita. Alguém que precisava ser protegido, mas isso havia mudado há muito tempo, apenas Shouri que sempre havia se negado a ver. Yuuri havia crescido. Havia se tornado um homem forte e inteligente. Um homem que estava prestes a ter o peso de um reino inteiro colocado sobre seus ombros.

Isso era algo que Shouri não estava pronto para aceitar. Aceitar o fato de que seu amado otooto estava indo para longe. Para um lugar onde ele não poderia estar por perto, indo correr riscos que ninguém poderia prever. O fato de nunca mais poder proteger e cuidar de seu otooto era o que mais irritava Shouri.

- Oniichan.

Os olhos do mais velho se arregalaram e encaravam o rosto do irmão caçula.

- Você me chamou de 'oniichan'?

- Chamei. Você é o meu oniichan afinal. Mesmo que eu cresça e me torne capaz de proteger a mim mesmo, me torne forte e vá para um lugar distante. Mesmo assim, você sempre será o meu oniichan. - sua voz estava suave e triste, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era verdadeiro. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Shouri não foi capaz de se conter. Sem pensar em mais nada, abraçou Yuuri com força e deixou que as lágrimas de frustração e tristeza escorressem por seu rosto.

- Yuuri... dê o seu melhor. Se você tem que ser rei, então seja o melhor rei de todos. - falou Shouri se afastando um pouco, para olhar o rosto do irmão. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que o veria, então queria guardar com carinho a imagem do rosto de seu precioso otooto.

- Eu prometo. Vou ser o melhor rei. E você vai ser o melhor governador de todos, certo oniichan? - declarou, dando um sorriso inocente cheio de alegria e tristeza.

Shouri sorriu.

Eles tinham uma promessa de darem seu melhor. E se antes eles já estavam dispostos a fazer isso, agora eles estavam prontos para moverem céu e terra para conseguirem. O melhor rei. O melhor governador. Os melhores de todos!

Yuuri terminou de se despedir e entrou na piscina. Olhou novamente para sua família e acenou, antes de sentir-se sendo sugado para o fundo da água por um forte redemoinho. Segundos depois ele já não era capaz de vê-los, mas mesmo assim, a imagem de sua família estava gravada em seu coração. Ele jamais os esqueceria e, um dia, voltaria para revê-los.

* * *

_**Bem... o que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? '-' Acho que sou totalmente culpada por ter tido essa ideia maluca e sem cabimento... u_u Será que posso recorrer a uma pena leve? xP  
Brinks gente kkk  
Essa ideia me vem rondando a cabeça há muito tempo (acho que desde que eu vi o anime pela primeira vez), mas nunca dediquei real atenção a ela. E como eu resolvi - finalmente - criar coragem e publicar na net minha fics, resolvi começar por essa ideia... fiz bem? '-'  
Bem, espero que todos gostem da ideia e acompanhem =3  
Beijinhos e até daqui uns dias =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**KING'S HEART**

_Autora: Hinoko Fire Forever_

_Sinopse: E se Yuuri houvesse tido conhecimento sobre o fato de que ele seria o rei de Shin Makoku muito antes? E se ele houvesse sido instruído e preparado para assumir o trono? E se ele fosse para lá não com 15, mas 20 anos? E se ele fosse capaz de ouvir a voz de Suzana Julia? Milhões de possibilidades se abrem diante da força de vontade e sabedoria de um rei muito mais bem preparado. Intrigas, conspirações, revoluções, guerras, ganância e romance. Uma história na qual cada passo poderá decidir o futuro de muitos._

_Notas: Kyou Kara Maou não me pertence._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Suas pálpebras tremeram levemente, antes de se abrirem e revelando os profundos olhos negros, fazendo com que fosse possível observar o vasto e limpo céu azul. A brisa refrescante sobrou e tocou em seu corpo, que estava completamente ensopado, enquanto o suave e gentil canto dos pássaros adentrava seus ouvidos. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco confusos, mas ao poucos Yuuri se via capaz de reorganizar cada um de seus pensamentos.

Sentou no chão, não conseguindo impedir que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios. Seu corpo estava dolorido, quase como se houvesse dormido em uma posição incomoda por muitas horas. Olhou para baixo e percebeu que o terno preto que usava estava completamente encharcado. Seus cabelos negros também estavam pingando, tamanha a quantidade de água que estava impregnada neles. Aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que Yuuri se arrependia um pouco de ter deixado seus cabelos crescerem. Precisava dar um jeito de trocar de roupa, ou acabaria pegando um resfriado.

Olhou para os lados, tentando ter alguma ideia de onde estava, mesmo que o fato de estar em um mundo estranho dificultasse sua procura por um ponto de referência. Estava no meio de uma estrada de terra simples, e ao seu redor ele era capaz de avistar apenas montanhas e campos verdejantes. Os caixotes de madeira que haviam sido enviados com ele não estavam muito longe, assim como o obento que sua mãe havia lhe dado antes de partir da Terra.

Se levantou do chão e tentou encontrar algum sinal de civilização próxima. Foi então que seu olhar recaiu sobre uma garota loira, que deveria ter por volta dos dezessete ou dezoito anos, que estava atravessando a estrada carregando uma cesta cheia de frutas. Assim que a olhou, foi fácil para que Yuuri percebesse que ela era uma camponesa simples. O vestido em estilo medieval com a parte superior em um tom rosa-bebê e com as mangas compridas, enquanto a saia era azul clara e usava um avental branco, assim como um lenço na cabeça.

Yuuri sabia que poderia estar se arriscando, já que não sabia aonde estava. No entanto, aquela era a chance de conseguir se informar e saber aonde estava realmente. Não poderia deixar essa chance escapar, caso contrario, ficaria ali soubesse quanto tempo.

- Ei! Com licença! - gritou, para chamar a atenção da garota.

A garota se virou para vê-lo, mas assim que os olhos azuis dela se fixaram no moreno, ela acabou por deixar a cesta com frutas cair no chão e sua bonita face foi contorcida em uma expressão de horror. Yuuri parou a quatro passos de distância dela, assim que viu a forma como ela o encarava. Era uma expressão de puro horror e medo, que muito lembrava a feita pelas mocinhas de filmes de terror, quando elas se deparavam com a horrenda criatura que matava a todos. Definitivamente, aquela não era uma expressão de quem estava apenas encarando um adolescente de dezoito anos.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse recuar diante daquele olhar, a garota soltou grito agudo e desesperado, falando palavras em um idioma que Yuuri não foi capaz de compreender. O grito da garota deveria ter sido mais alto do que Yuuri havia pensado, pois logo cinco homens armados de foices e ancinhos apareceram correndo na direção deles. A garota correu até os homens, abraçando um deles e falando mais coisas naquele idioma desconhecido para Yuuri. Os homens encararam o moreno com ódio e, sem qualquer explicação plausível, começaram a jogar pedras em sua direção.

Yuuri se assustou com aquilo, tentando proteger seu rosto e recuando diante daquele ataque inexplicável. Era mais do que evidente que não havia sido transportado para um lugar muito amigável. Se ao menos fosse capaz de compreender o idioma que aquelas pessoas falavam, ele ao menos seria capaz de convencê-los de que não era uma ameaça.

Foi então que o som do relinchar de um cavalo irrompeu no ar. Por um segundo, os ataques com as pedras cessaram e Yuuri foi capaz de ver quem o havia 'salvado' de ser apedrejado.

Montado em um cavalo cinzento, se encontrava um homem grande e musculoso, que fez com que Yuuri se sentisse uma criança de dez anos. Ele era loiro com os olhos azuis, o rosto quadrado e possuía uma aura de poder, que muito lembrava a de uma fera. Em algum, no fundo de sua mente assustada, Yuuri pensou que aquele homem se parecia muito com a descrições dos poderosos e selvagens vikings.

"_Julia, quem é ele?_" perguntou em pensamento, recuando um passo ao ver o homem falar alguma coisa naquele mesmo idioma estranho. No entanto, não houve resposta. Pela primeira vez, desde que havia sido capaz de conversar com Julia, ela não lhe respondeu. "_Julia!_" chamou-a novamente, enquanto via o homem avançar a sua frente.

Ele não teve tempo de fugir. O homem ergueu as mãos grandes, segurando sua cabeça com força. A pressão que foi feita sobre ela foi imensa, fazendo com um grito agudo saísse rasgando por sua garganta. Por um segundo, Yuuri pensou que o loiro esmagaria sua cabeça e, até mesmo, desejou que isso acontecesse tamanha a dor que estava sentindo. Foi então que o homem soltou sua cabeça e Yuuri sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão, sentindo a pior dor de cabeça de toda a sua vida.

- Maldito... o que você pensa que está fazendo...? - rosnou, sentindo vontade de plantar um bonito chute no países baixos daquele homem. Ele poderia ser muito maior e fisicamente mais forte do que Yuuri, mas ainda era um homem e todo o homem tem o mesmo ponto fraco.

- Que tal? Agora já pode entender o que eu digo? - indagou o homem, com uma voz grossa.

Os olhos negros de Yuuri se arregalaram, ao finalmente compreender as palavras que o homem dizia.

"_Merda... ele deve ter usado seu houjutsu para despertar o idioma da minha alma, como Bob-san disse que os caras do castelo fariam..._"

- Aa, eu posso te entender agora, mas a dor de cabeça era desnecessária. - respondeu rispidamente, se levantando e encarando o loiro de forma altiva e inabalável.

Poderia ser visivelmente menor, mas não se deixaria intimidar por isso.

"_Julia, é sério! Quem é esse cara? Se você não o conhece, apenas diga!_" exclamou em pensamento. Julia havia lhe dito que o ajudaria com as pessoas que ela conhecesse em Shin Makoku, para que ele não confiasse em todos que visse pela frente, como certamente faria sem a ajuda de Julia, afinal, confiança cega era uma de suas maiores qualidade e o pior de seus defeitos.

Yuuri esperou nervoso, mas não houve resposta. Isso era completamente anormal! Julia sempre respondia aos seus chamados e, mesmo quando não a chamava, ela ainda assim falava com ele!

- Hmm... parece que o Maou dessa vez tem algum sangue correndo nas veias. Talvez haja alguma esperança. - a forma como o homem havia dito aquilo pareceu mais um deboche do que qualquer outra coisa.

Yuuri estreitou os olhos ao escutar a palavra 'Maou'. Aquele homem _sabia_ quem ele era, porém, a forma como o tratava não era nem do tipo que o respeitava e nem o tipo que o mataria, apesar da evidente aura de quem estava acostumado a derramar sangue.

Os lábios do moreno se afastaram, enquanto ele se preparava para falar. No entanto, antes mesmo que a primeira sílaba deixasse seus lábios, o som de cascos de cavalo batendo ferozmente contra o solo, seguido de um grito forte, atraiu a atenção de todos.

- YUURI!

Yuuri virou-se para ver o que estava para acontecer agora, apenas esperando que não fosse ser atacado novamente. Porém, o que ele viu foi um pequeno grupo de soldados fardados em uniformes marrons cavalgando a toda a velocidade em sua direção. O grupo era liderado por um homem de cabelos castanhos e aparência jovem, não deveria ter mais do que vinte ou vinte cinco anos aparentemente. No entanto, a distância não lhe permitia ver com mais atenção.

O viking loiro rosnou e voltou a subir em seu cavalo, sacando a espada, enquanto um sorriso de escárnio surgia em seus rosto. O soldado que liderava o pequeno grupo também sacou a espada.

- Se afaste do Yuuri! Adalbert! - gritou ele.

Yuuri só teve tempo de se jogar para trás, antes que as duas espadas colidissem. Estava realmente surpreso com a postura dos dois homens. Era óbvio que ambos eram esgrimista de alto nível.

- Por que se aproxima de nossas fronteiras, Adalbert Von Grantz?

- Segue igual como sempre, Sir Konrad Weller. Herói entre todos esses covardes.

Não houve muito tempo para Yuuri ficasse ali, observando aquela cena que parecia ser digna de um mangá. Logo os soldados que acompanhavam Konrad chegaram, espantando os aldeões. Foi quase rápido demais para que o moreno fosse capaz de registrar, quando os soldados lhe entregaram as rédeas de um cavalo, dizendo para que ele o montasse. Em um momento mais calmo, Yuuri teria se recusando completamente, até que alguém lhe explicasse a situação. Ele nem mesmo sabia a quem aqueles soldados eram leais, se fossem soldados de alguém que estivesse contra sua ascensão ao trono, poderia ser morto facilmente, não que fosse estar mais seguro com os aldeões enfurecidos. Sem mencionar que Julia não respondia ao seu chamado... porém...

Os olhos negros se desviaram por um segundo para Konrad, que estava tendo um acalorado confronto de espadas com Adalbert. Aquele homem _sabia_ seu nome. Enquanto todos ali pareciam apenas saber que o próximo rei teria olhos e cabelos negros, Konrad _sabia_ seu nome. Seu instinto lhe dizia que podia confiar nele e Yuuri sempre havia sido um homem que confiava em seu instinto.

Sem mais pensar, Yuuri montou no cavalo, sendo seguido pelos soldados. Não demorou muito para que Konrad os alcançassem, mantendo o cavalo ao lado do que o moreno estava montado. Diminuíram a velocidade com que cavalgavam, fazendo com que os cavalos parassem por um momento. Yuuri olhou para o local de onde havia acabado de fugir. Seu coração se apertou um pouco... aqueles aldeões, que pareciam desprezá-lo tanto, eram parte de seu povo? Já era um rei odiado por todos, sem nem mesmo ter sentado no trono?

'_Vai ficar tudo bem, Yuuri. Se é você, tenho certeza de que conseguirá_.' Sussurrou a voz de Julia.

Yuuri sentiu vontade de brigar com o espírito de Julia. Então, depois que ele estava - aparentemente - salvo, ela resolvia dar o ar de sua graça? Ah, mas ele e Julia teriam muito para conversar mais tarde. Oh, se teriam!

- Reika.

A voz forte e suave de Konrad atraiu sua atenção, fazendo com que ele voltasse seu olhar para o homem ao seu lado. Agora que tudo parecia mais calmo, ele pode em fim reparar nos traços que constituíam o rosto daquele que havia liderado seu salvamento. Os olhos castanhos, que agora pareciam gentis demais para pertencerem a um soldado. O rosto não era duro demais, apesar dos traços completamente masculinos que possuíam, era um formato mais suave e que realçava perfeitamente a gentileza do olhar, mas combinava ainda menos com a imagem de um soldado. A única marca, naquele rosto, que parecia provar que Konrad era verdadeiramente um soldado, era a fina cicatriz sobre a sobrancelha direita.

- Etto... Konrad, não é? - perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que estava pronunciando o nome corretamente.

- Hai. Sir Konrad Weller, ao seu dispor Yuuri Reika. - proclamou ele, colocando a mão direita sobre o peito e se curvando um pouco para frente, em um sinal de respeito. - Sei que esse não foi o cenário de boas vindas mais adequado, porém, gostaria de lhe dar as boas vindas a Shin Makoku. Seu reino, Yuuri Reika.

Yuuri sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

- Você é formal demais, Konrad. Apenas Yuuri está bom, ainda não fui corado afinal, e você acabou de me salvar.

- Você é muito calmo, Yuuri. - comentou com um sorriso, arrancando uma risada baixa do moreno.

- Hmm... talvez eu seja realmente. Para onde vamos? - indagou curioso, queria saber apara onde iriam agora.

- Tenho alguns homens acampados em um vilarejo próximo daqui. Não vai demorar muito para anoitecer, então será melhor pernoitar lá. Escoltaremos o senhor pela manhã até o castelo, Reika.

- Eu já disse que apenas Yuuri está bom. - reclamou, lançando um olhar irritado para o castanho. - Bem, dormir debaixo das estrelas me parece agradável. Mostre o caminho, Konrad.

Os olhos castanhos de Konrad se expandiram levemente com o que havia acabado de escutar. O futuro Maou de Shin Makoku havia acabado de dizer que estaria confortável, dormindo sob as estrelas? Por um minuto, ele pensou que poderia ter cometido um erro, e aquele não fosse o verdadeiro Maou, porém... Konrad sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro Yuuri. Afinal, seria capaz de reconhecê-lo, não importa quantos anos houvessem se passado. No final, ao que parecia, o futuro Maou seria muito diferente de seus antecessores.

o(n_n)o

O acampamento que Konrad havia mencionado, não ficava assim tão longe do lugar em que Yuuri havia aparecido. Depois dos soldados retornarem para buscarem as coisas de Yuuri, que na confusão com Adalbert haviam sido deixadas para trás, eles seguiram em direção ao tal acampamento. Quando chegaram, Yuuri percebeu que o vilarejo em si era realmente humilde e sem grandes atrativos. Haviam poucas casas de barro e madeira, com tetos de palhas. As ruas, apesar de largas, eram de terra e bem esburacadas. Era óbvio que aquele vilarejo era incrivelmente simples e com uma situação de vida precária.

- Konrad, quantas pessoas vivem nesse vilarejo? - perguntou, desviando o olhar para o homem que cavalgava a sua frente.

- Não sei ao certo, mas creio que deva ser em torno de cem a cento e cinquenta pessoas, Reika.

- É Yuuri! Sinceramente... eu estou falando a sua língua ainda? - resmungou, porém o que escutou foi uma risada divertida do castanho. Algo que o fez sorrir também. - Bem... deixando isso de lado... não são poucas pessoas para viverem em um cidade?

- Essa é uma cidade da fronteira. Em tempos como esse, cidade assim costumam ser as mais atacadas. Por isso, os jovens costumam fugir para outras cidades, tentando escapar dos ataques que a cidade sofre. A maioria dos habitantes daqui são idosos e crianças pequenas. Outra grande maioria são os humanos.

Yuuri pensou se deveria ou não estar surpreso com aquilo. Era óbvio que uma cidade na fronteira de um país seria alvo, isso era a lógica de qualquer confronto. Havia sido por isso que o Brasil havia mudado sua capital em 1960, que tipo de país permitiria que sua capital fosse uma área de tão fácil ataque, não é mesmo? Porém, esse movimento apenas eliminou a possibilidade da capital do país ser facilmente atacada, não houveram medidas para fortalecer a fronteira que era o Rio de Janeiro. Yuuri sempre pensou que essa havia sido um atitude idiota dos governantes. Bem... talvez fosse para que ele não cometesse as mesma idiotices que aqueles governantes, que Bob havia lhe mostrado a história de cada país.

- Quantos soldados são enviados para protegerem as fronteiras?

- Como as fronteiras são habitadas por humanos, soldados de Shin Makoku não são bem tratados...

- Eu perguntei quantos, Konrad. Responda diretamente.

- Nenhum, Reika.

A repreensão por ter sido chamado de 'Reika' morreu no momento em que escutou a resposta. Por um segundo, Yuuri pensou ter ouvido errado e que a água havia deixado-o com um sério problema de audição. Nenhum?! Quem era o idiota que havia dado essa ordem?

- Humanos e mazukus, por muitas vezes, parecem agir como inimigos naturais. É difícil proteger alguém, quando essa pessoa não deseja a sua proteção.

- Inimigos naturais...? - Yuuri murmurou, quase como se estivesse experimentando aquelas palavras. O gosto não havia sido agradável.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar naquilo como uma ordem natural da vida. Mazukus e humanos... inimigos naturais, como cobras e águias. Era ridículos demais que isso fosse assim. Na verdade, não era... e Yuuri estava ali para provar isso. As pessoas que lhe deram a vida eram um mazuku e uma humana. Ele era a prova de que humanos e mazukus não eram inimigos naturais! Olhou para o soldado de cabelos castanhos, desejando ver seus olhos. Odiava conversar com alguém sem olhá-los nos olhos, pois assim não poderia ter certeza se suas palavras eram mentiras ou verdades.

Segurou com força as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo com que o animal apressasse o galopar, alcançando Konrad e parando na frente do mesmo, forçando-o a puxar as rédeas do próprio cavalo. A expressão de surpresa não estava apenas no rosto de Konrad, mas no rosto de todos os soldados, que encarava o futuro rei. A expressão do rosto bonito de Yuuri, estava sendo desenhada por traços de seriedade. Não era uma expressão que costumava ser vista no rosto de alguém tão jovem, principalmente para os padrões mazukus.

- Konrad, você é capaz de mentir para mim? - perguntou firme, vendo os olhos castanhos se arregalarem. - Responda.

- Jamais! - a resposta foi quase gritada. Yuuri ficou um pouco surpreso, ao ver o pânico no rosto do soldado que, até aquele momento, lhe parecia tão calmo e centrado. - Eu jamais mentiria para o senhor, ou o enganaria, Yuuri Reika! Jurei fidelidade a você no mesmo dia em que nasceu!

Aquelas palavras, ditas com tanto desespero e quase gritadas aos quatro ventos, fez com que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios de Yuuri. Ele podia sentir que Julia estava sorrindo dentro dele, parecendo feliz pelo rompante do soldado. Perguntaria mais tarde a ela se, por acaso, havia conhecido Konrad antes.

- Nesse caso, Konrad... você realmente pensa que humanos e mazukus são inimigos naturais? - sua voz continuava séria, porém sua expressão estava mais tranquila.

Konrad pareceu hesitar, mas sua resposta não demorou muito.

- Não. Eu mesmo, tenho um pai humano e uma mãe mazuku. Se fossem inimigos naturais, eu não poderia ter nascido.

Yuuri ficou um pouco surpreso, mas também satisfeito ao escutar aquilo. Então Konrad pensava o mesmo que ele. Isso o alegrava bastante.

- Somos dois então, Konrad. - falou calmamente, sua voz agora mais suavizada e sua expressão transmitindo total tranquilidade. - Minha mãe é uma humana e meu pai é um mazuku. Se realmente fossem inimigos naturais, meu nascimento também não teria sido possível.

Konrad estava um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu quase que de imediato. A cada vez que Yuuri falava algo, ele tinha mais e mais certeza de que o 27º Maou seria um rei tão fabuloso quando Shinou Reika... talvez ainda melhor.

Após isso, eles voltaram a caminhar em direção ao local em que os soldados que Konrad havia trazido estavam acampados. Era uma cabana simples, igual as demais casas que constituía aquele vilarejo. Haviam cerca de dez soldados no local, o que contabilizava um total de quinze soldados com aqueles que haviam ido buscá-lo. Não era uma tropa realmente grande, provavelmente, não seria considerada uma ameaça a ninguém. Se o relacionamento entre humanos e mazukus fosse tão complicado, quanto Konrad havia lhe descrito, então aquele número de soldados deveria ser o limite para não causar alvoroços desnecessários.

Assim que desmontou do cavalo, Yuuri viu a porta da cabana ser aberta, revelando um homem usando roupas brancas e uma longa capa. Era um homem realmente bonito, com longos cabelos prateados e olhos ametistas. Não foi difícil para que Yuuri percebesse que ele era um nobre, devido ao material perceptivelmente suave ao qual suas roupas eram feitas. Talvez algo equivalente a seda.

O homem andou em sua direção, os olhos vidrados em seu rosto, quase como se estivesse completamente hipnotizado.

- Reika... - sua voz saiu em um ofego, enquanto encarava a cada detalhe do rosto jovem.

Yuuri ficou um pouco surpreso quando o homem se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça, em um claro sinal de respeito e submissão.

- Sua majestade, fico aliviado em saber que o senhor está a salvo. - declarou, o sorriso nunca saindo de seu rosto. Era quase como se fosse uma criança que havia finalmente recebido o presente que havia pedido por anos. - Eu, Günter Von Christ, tenho esperado pacientemente e ansiosamente por esse dia.

Yuuri sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

- Arigato Günter. Estou... ATCHIM! - Yuuri não foi capaz de completar a própria frese, devido ao espirro forte que havia dado. Só então lembrou que estava usando roupas molhadas.

- Reika! Daijoubu ka? - indagou Günter se levantando apressando, preocupado com o moreno.

- Aa... daijoubu. Mas eu vou ter que colocar algumas roupas secas. - falou, sorrindo de forma despreocupada.

- É melhor que o senhor entre na cabana, Reika. Vai se sentir melhor quando estiver aquecido. - sugeriu Konrad com um sorriso.

Yuuri aceitou de bom grado. Afinal, ele não estava inclinado a ficar doente naquele momento.

O interior da cabana era ainda mais simples do que seu exterior. Havia uma mesa de madeira rústica com quatro cadeira, uma ladeira feita de barro que já estava com o fogo aceso e aquecendo o interior da cabana. Em um canto, também havia uma cama pequena, que deveria comportar apenas uma pessoa. O colchão era bem fino e não havia travesseiros ou cobertores.

Assim que entraram, Günter fechou a porta e pediu para que Yuuri se desfizesse de suas roupas, enquanto mandava Konrad arranjar um cobertor. Instantes depois, o moreno se viu sentado sobre uma das cadeiras de madeira, com seu corpo enrolado em um cobertor que Konrad havia trazido, enquanto suas roupas haviam sido colocadas sobre cavaletes de madeira fina, próxima a lareira para que secassem. Foi desconfortável ter de ficar nu, tendo apenas aquele cobertor para ocultar seu corpo. Não que se envergonhasse de sua aparência física, na verdade, era plenamente consciente de que possuía um corpo bonito. Anos de treinamento em diversos tipos de lutas e alguns anos como jogador de basebol, haviam sido o suficiente para transformou seu corpo em algo atraente. Porém, seu desconforto estava no fato de que na frente de pessoas que eram praticamente desconhecidos.

- Ahh... majestade, o senhor veste preto todos os dias? Isso é formidável! - exclamou Günter, enquanto verificava se as roupas de Yuuri já estavam secas.

- Costumo usar bastante, exceto quando está quente demais, ou vou a praia. - respondeu calmamente.

Günter parecia prestes a falar outra coisa sobre suas roupas, mas sua expressão se tornou de curiosidade, enquanto voltava seu olhar para Yuuri.

- Perdão pela pergunta, Reika, mas... como o senhor pode entender o que eu digo?

- Günter, você tem estado conversando com Reika todo esse tempo, e só agora percebeu que ele pode entendê-lo? - indagou Konrad, sorrindo da forma desatenta que seu ex-professor exibia. Quem o visse assim, não poderia nem mesmo imaginar o quão perigoso Von Christ poderia ser em um campo de batalha. - Aqui, Reika. Isso vai ajudar a aquecê-lo. - falou, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o moreno, lhe entregando uma caneca com um líquido preto fumegante.

- Arigato Konrad, e eu já não pedi para me chamar apenas de Yuuri? - falou, lançando um olhar repreendedor ao castanho enquanto pegava a caneca.

O aroma que desprendia do líquido era forte e adocicado. Não parecia ser café, ou qualquer outra bebida que Yuuri já havia provado.

- Eu estava tão encantado com a presença de sua majestade, que nem mesmo notei o fato dele ser capaz de entender o que dizíamos... - murmurou Günter, olhando de Konrad para Yuuri, desejando uma explicação.

- Foi aquele... etto... como era mesmo o nome dele, Konrad? - indagou, olhando para o castanho ao seu lado, antes de sorver um pouco do líquido fumegante de sua xícara. O gosto era forte, mas doce e, por algum motivo, estava lhe dando muito energia.

- Adalbert Von Grantz.

- ADALBERT?! - gritou Günter, parecendo assustado com a menção do nome. - Reika! Ele lhe fez algum mal?!

Yuuri encarou o albino por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir, mostrando despreocupação.

- Daijoubu. Eu teria ficado mais feliz sem a dor de cabeça que ele me causou, mas o fato dele ter despertado minha habilidade de falar e compreender o idioma de Shin Makoku, foi realmente de grande ajuda. A propósito, Konrad... o que é isso que você me deu? É realmente gostoso. - comentou, virando-se para olhar o soldado.

Konrad se controlou para não rir da expressão de Günter, que parecia estar vendo um dragão de duas cabeças naquele momento, enquanto encarava a forma despreocupada com que Yuuri agia.

- Se chama kathalow. É uma bebida para soldados.

- Para soldados? - murmurou a pergunta, olhando para o líquido escuro dentro da caneca.

- Hai. Mistura várias ervas e condimentos comuns nas terras de Shin Makoku. Ela aquece facilmente os corpo e nos dá bastante energia, o que ajuda muitos soldados durante as missões e confrontos, nos quais é necessário manter uma vigília constante.

- Naruhodo... - murmurou sorrindo, enquanto bebia mais um pouco.

Günter não conseguiu falar mais nada durante algum tempo. Ele estava completamente em choque. Aquele garoto de postura tão calma, que havia gostado de uma bebida feita para soldados, era mesmo o futuro rei? Em nada ele poderia ser comparado com seu antecessor. Eu sua postura só havia gentileza de humildade... não havia soberba ou avareza pelo lugar ao qual ocuparia. Por um segundo, ele questionou o que Shinou Reika desejava mostrar a todos, ao escolher um Maou tão diferente de seu antecessor.

o(n_n)o

Yuuri abriu a porta da cabana, sentindo a brisa da noite acariciar seu rosto, trazendo consigo o cheiro de terra e grama tão típico de um cidade do interior. Sorriu com a sensação de paz emanada por aquele ambiente, enquanto erguia o olhar e via o manto noturno salpicado por estrelas.

Suas roupas haviam secado e, após beber aquele kathalow, ele se sentia completamente revigorado e pronto para cumprir seu dever com aquele país. Seu país. Sim, aquele era o seu país. Poderia ter nascido em outro mundo, mas seu coração - de alguma maneira estranha e a qual ele não era capaz de explicar, - parecia ter estado sempre ligado aquele país. Aproveitaria aquele momento como era devido, enquanto Konrad e Günter havia saído para procurar um 'jantar mais adequado ao Maou'. Não que fosse algo que havia desejado, até mesmo havia dito que não era preciso, pois ainda tinha o obento que sua mãe havia lhe dado. Porém, quem disse que Günter havia lhe escutado?

Olhou a sua volta e não demorou para que localizasse o pequeno grupo de soldados. Todos estavam rindo de forma descontraída, em volta de uma fogueira, aonde estavam assando um grande pedaço de carne e suas mãos seguravam canecas simples, provavelmente, contendo a mesma bebida que havia provado antes. Sorriu e se aproximou do grupo com calma.

- Konbanwa. - cumprimentou, fazendo com que os soldados se virassem para vê-lo.

Assim que os soldados o viram, rapidamente se levantaram e ficaram em posição de sentido. Foi algo até mesmo engraçado de se ver, na opinião de Yuuri.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Yuuri Reika?! - exclamou um soldado fazendo a voz ficar firme, enquanto seu corpo se tornava ainda mais rígido.

- Primeiro, quero que vocês se acalmem e comecem a me chamar de Yuuri. Depois, gostaria de me juntar a vocês para jantar. Essa carne está com um cheiro delicioso.

Espanto seria considerado pouco, para descrever a expressão que havia se desenhado no rosto de cada um dos soldados. Nenhum deles ao menos havia sonhado, com a hipótese do Maou pedir não apenas para ser tratado por seu nome, mas também se juntar a eles e comer algo tão simples, quanto carne de cervo. Foi de forma hesitante, que um dos soldados finalmente falou:

- Reika... nós somos apenas soldados e nossa comida é simples... tenho certeza de que sua Excelência Von Christ e sua Excelência Weller estão trazendo algo melhor para que coma...

Yuuri sorriu ao escutar aquilo, olhando o soldado que havia falado. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros curtos, quase que rentes a cabeça, em um típico corte militar. Os olhos eram castanhos e havia uma cicatriz na diagonal de seu rosto, no lado esquerdo.

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou com calma.

- Matthew, Yuuri Reika...

- Sobrenome?

- Sou apenas um soldado, Yuuri Reika. Apenas pessoas com sangue nobre possuem sobrenome...

- Entendo, mas isso é realmente ruim. Não deveria haver esse tipo de distinção. - comentou, fazendo com que o espanto se aprofundasse ainda mais nos rosto dos soldados. - Nesse caso, será que eu posso escolher um sobrenome para você, Matthew?

Matthew não conseguiu responder, estava em choque. Aquela pessoa era mesmo o 27º Maou?

- O que me diz de Woss? Me parece um bom sobrenome. - sugeriu sorrindo gentilmente.

- E-eu fico honrado, Reika... mas não é necessário... eu sou apenas um soldado e...

- Por você ser um soldado, é que é necessário, Matthew. Soldados são uma parte fundamental de um reino. São vocês que mais se arriscam e dão suas vidas para proteger o povo. Vocês são as pernas que sustentam este país. Ser um soldado é motivo de orgulho, mais do que qualquer outra posição.

Após essas palavras, Matthew não foi capaz de dizer mais nada. Seus olhos estavam brilhando na direção de Yuuri, quase não acreditando que esse poderia mesmo ser o pensamento que ele possuía em relação a simples soldados. E foi após essas palavras que todos os demais soldados finalmente conseguiram relaxar e, agora encaravam o Maou com admiração e incredulidade. Minutos depois, Yuuri estava confortavelmente sentado sobre um pedaço de um tronco, em volta da fogueira, desfrutando da carne assada e de outra caneca de kathalow, enquanto dividia o obento que sua mãe havia preparado com os demais.

Em poucos minutos, os soldados finalmente foram capazes de parar de chamá-lo de 'Reika', e já faziam algumas piadas carismáticas e perguntas sobre ele. Qualquer um que visse aquela cena, não acreditaria que aquela era a primeira vez que Yuuri se sentava ali e conversava amigavelmente com todos. Pelo contrario, qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que Yuuri era um amigo de longa data de cada um daqueles soldados. Foi nesse clima de descontração e amizade, que Konrad, seguido de um aflito e descabelado Günter os encontraram.

- Reika! Mas o que está fazendo?! - exclamou Günter, em um grito agudo e quase desesperado.

- Ah, Günter. Konrad. Que bom que voltaram. - cumprimentou descontraído, abocanhando mais um pedaço da carne assada, quase fazendo com que Von Christ desmaiasse.

- Reika! Eu pedi para que esperasse, que lhe traria algo adequado para comer! Por que está aqui fora, comendo carne assada?! - indagou desesperado, não acreditando no que está vendo.

- Não é óbvio? Esse é melhor churrasco que eu já provei. Eu nunca tinha comido carne de cervo antes - comentou sorridente.

- Yuuri pode ser o nosso Maou, mas é realmente simples quando se trata de comida. - comentou um soldado de cabelos cor-de-palha, que estava ao lado do moreno.

- Isso porque comidas simples, são as melhores, Erad. - respondeu rindo, sendo acompanhando por todos os soldados.

- Quer mais kathalow, Yuuri? - ofereceu um soldado de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, que estava sentado do outro lado da fogueira.

- Aa, arigato Haley.

Günter estava paralisado. Não apenas ele, mas Konrad também. Era a primeira vez que via soldados agirem tão informalmente diante de um superior. Até mesmo ele, que sempre havia sido o mais amigável possível com os soldados de seu esquadrão, era sempre tratado por 'Excelência'.

Yuuri olhou para os dois homens parados como duas estátuas, sentindo realmente vontade de rir da expressão que os dois estavam fazendo.

- Por que não se juntam a nós? Tem bastante comida para todos. - ofereceu, fazendo com que os dois acordassem de seus respectivos transes e olhassem.

Para a surpresa de Günter e Konrad, os soldados começaram a insistir e puxá-los para se sentarem. Antes que qualquer um dos dois fosse capaz de perceber o que estava acontecendo, eles já estavam sentados segurando um pedaço de carne assada e uma caneca com kathalow. Foi a primeira vez para os dois. Nunca haviam se sentado daquela forma com os soldados com os quais conviviam dia após dia. Era como se não houvessem mais títulos ou patentes e todos ali fossem apenas homens... homens simples comendo e bebendo juntos. E foi em meio aquele sentimento acolhedor e gentil, que os dois pensaram que o mundo poderia ser maravilhoso, se fosse assim todos os dias.

O ambiente ficou assim por horas, até que - pouco a pouco - os soldados foram puxando cobertores e sacos para ajeitarem-se no chão e dormirem. Quando Yuuri perguntou se alguém poderia lhe emprestar um cobertor, Günter havia - novamente - tido um acesso, alegando que o interior da cabana - apesar de simples - seria muito melhor para que ele dormisse. Porém, exatamente como antes, Yuuri apenas ignorou e afirmou que seria muito melhor dormir do lado de fora, olhando as estrelas do que dentro da cabana. Konrad, que parecia estar aceitando o fato de que o novo Maou era completamente diferente de seu antecessor, ofereceu o cobertor e o saco para que Yuuri arrumasse seu lugar para dormir no meio dos soldados.

Foi contrariado, que Günter aceitou a situação, mas não pensando nem mesmo duas vezes, antes de puxar um cobertor e um saco para si mesmo, deitando-se próximo a Yuuri. Uma medida de proteção, segundo Von Christ, já que se o rei dormiria a céu aberto, toda a cautela seria pouca. Konrad também se ajeitou próximo ao moreno, mantendo a própria espada por perto.

Não demorou muito e logo tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som produzido pelos grilos e pelo vento. Yuuri estava com um sorriso radiante em seus lábios, enquanto olhava para as milhares de estrelas que enfeitavam o céu. Ele sabia que ninguém havia compreendido o motivo, ou até mesmo a importância que sua atitude naquele noite teve. Sentar-se com os homens que lutavam e arriscavam sua vida por aquele país... conhecê-los e se tornar amigo de cada um deles... ele tinha quase certeza de que ninguém ali era capaz de compreender o motivo que o havia levado a fazer isso... Porém, isso não era importante. O importante era ele continuar andando em frente e construindo o caminho que havia escolhido.

O caminho do Maou.


End file.
